Faithfully
by amberleigh90
Summary: "He promised me he'd never leave."  Who knew that by making one wrong decision, Finn Hudson could change so many lives.


I was so stupid that night. But I'd thought I was invincible. Nothing could hurt me. I was Finn Hudson. I'd made it through two tours of duty in Iraq. Hell, I'd made it through high school…I wasn't sure which one was worse.

Who knew that by stepping foot behind the wheel of my truck that night would've ended up costing me everything?

* * *

><p>"<em>Please, Finn! Let me call someone. I'll call Puck. He'll come get you." Rachel sank to her knees in the kitchen, clutching onto his keys for dear life.<em>

"_I'm not a fucking child, Rach. Just gimme my damn keys." Normally she would've scolded him for using such harsh language, but the sobs that overcame her body wouldn't allow her to say anything but his name._

"_FINN!" Her grip on his keys loosened as he wrapped both of his hands around her wrists. Yanking the keys out of her hands, he turned on his heels to leave._

"_I love you, Rachel." His tone had become much softer as he peeled his fingers from her wrists where he was sure come tomorrow a mark would appear._

_He positively hated himself when he was drunk…but that seemed to be the only way to escape everything from his past. It was the only way to escape the pain of having his best friend getting his girlfriend pregnant and both of them convincing him the baby was his. It was the only way to escape the pain of Rachel ripping out his heart and stomping on it with her Mary-Jane clad feet not once, but twice. It was the only way to escape the screams he'd heard through the years of being in the Army._

"_Let me ride with you. I just want to make sure you get back safe." Rachel pushed herself off the ground, wincing as she put pressure on her wrists. She ran the back of her hand across her face, wiping at any stray tears._

"_Rachel I don't th-" _

"_Finn Christopher Husdon, I'm coming with you." And with that, she'd slipped her delicate hand in his overly large one, intertwining their fingers._

* * *

><p><em>He didn't see the truck until he was almost in the other lane. He didn't hear Rachel's screams until the sickening crunching of the metal had sounded.<em>

_He'd been in and out of consciousness until the paramedics had lifted him onto the gurney. That's when the searing pain in his chest had started. He'd all but screamed explicatives until he'd remembered that he wasn't the only one in the vehicle._

"_Rachel! You have to help her! Please, leave me…HELP HER!" _

_He'd felt a warm hand on his cheek followed by a soft feminine voice, "Sir, they've got her. Just concentrate on staying awake. She'll be okay."_

_**She'll be okay.**__ Those were the only words that played in his head as he allowed the darkness to encompass him one again. _

_The paramedics loaded him into the back of an ambulance leaving the scene of the accident in a rush. _

* * *

><p><em>He'd been in a comatose state for three weeks. He'd been revived five times in those three weeks. His mother had finally decided they weren't to revive him next time he flat lined. <em>

_And fate would have it that Rachel was sitting next to him, right arm in a sling, left hand in his when that awful machine took to its horrible beeping. Nothing could've prepared her for the heartache, the anguish, the feeling of despair she felt as she was quickly pulled away from Finn's lifeless body and into another pair of strong arms._

"_It's okay, Berry. It'll be okay." The warm arms of Noah Puckerman only made the sobs engulfing her small frame grow louder._

"_I-it's no-t oh-kay! He's g-gone." The once quiet hospital room was loud and busy._

"_Someone get her back into bed! She's not supposed to be up yet!" Rachel vaguely registered one of the doctors barking out orders as an arm slipped behind her knees, cradling her to the soft yet firm chest of her new best friend._

"_I've got ya, Rach. You'll be okay. I promise." She could've sworn she'd heard Finn, but that wasn't possible anymore. He was gone. He'd never know what she'd been itching to tell him that fateful night when she'd let him get behind the wheel of a vehicle after drinking._

* * *

><p>Have you ever been to visit a grave site? Well how about your own? Yeah, I didn't think so. I watched as Rachel stood in front of my gravestone. Standing right behind her, holding a tiny child, stood Puck.<p>

"Hey, Finny." She breathed as she touched the cold, grey stone that marked where my body was placed in the ground a little over two years ago. "Puck and I wanted to come see you. And I wanted to meet someone. This-," she started, taking the child from Puck's arms.

"This is Christopher Noah Hudson. I was going to tell you that night…but I never got the chance to. Chris needs to know who his daddy was and how much I love him."

She was cut short by the squirming toddler in her arms turning towards Puck and pointing a chubby finger at him, "Dada."

"No, baby. Uncle Puck."

"Uck?" Laughter erupted from Puck's chest. Chris just looked utterly confused by the whole exchange.

"Yeah, buddy. I'm Uncle Uck." Puck took Chris out of Rachel's arms, giving her hand a quick squeeze before walking back to their car.

"I miss you so much it hurts Finn. You promised you wouldn't ever leave me." She sunk to the ground. I never wished I could be with her more than I did in this moment. Well, besides the night Chris was born, but she had Puck now. And that's all I could ask for.

Who knew that getting in that truck and making the idiotic decision to drink and drive would've cost me everything I'd ever wanted? It cost me the love of my life and the son I'd never know.

"I never left you baby, I'm always here when you need me."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, well this is the first fanficone-shot I've ever written for Glee, so I hope I did the show some justice.**

**This is also the first time I've published anything on here in a few years I think.**

**So if you would be so kind as to let me know what you think...good or bad. You won't hurt my feelings if you didn't like it. But if you did like it, hit that little button down there and let me know!  
><strong>

**-Amber**


End file.
